herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tomoe
|-|Original= |-|Rebellion= |-|Unlimited= '''Tomoe '''is a priestess from Hinomoto, participates in the Queen's Blade tournament to protect her homeland as it was seen in a revelation the head priestess had in her dream. Belonging to an ancient order of Shrine Priestesses on the island of Hinomoto, the Mikado has fallen under the control of its corrupt administrators, and to save her homeland, Tomoe travels to the mainland to get the power to save it: by winning the Queen's Blade Tournament. Appearance Tomoe's physical appearance is that of a fit young woman with long black hair. Her hair is also tightened towards the bottom to prevent it from freely moving. She wears the standard clothes of a miko, a japanese priestess. Rebellion Her eyes become devoid of color from blindness and she gains an extra robe over her normal clothing, and she also carries an additional sword with her. The strands from her headband are also considerably longer. Personality Tomoe is a very calm and softspoken person. She has an amiable and modest personality. Although she is skilled in combat, she usually holds back when fighting. Story Queen's Blade Hinomoto, the island country of the east has priestess warriors from the Masakado Shrine entrusted with the task of protecting the nation. The priestess warriors form an elite group that value the loyalty and decorum above all else, and their missions consist of repelling the invaders coming from the Continent and punishing the country's criminals. Nothing exists that can't be cut down by the sword technique mastered by the priestess warriors, where the talismans charged with mystical energy unleash a field of mystical force at once. Discouraged from using low strikes, they concentrate their strikes at the head and the body, rising their chances of fatality for those who dare to challenge a priestess warrior. Usually they're feared and respected, but with a constant smiling face and with an exceptionally honest and graceful personality, Tomoe is quite loved by her country-folk. One day, a high priest had a revelation in his dreams, and Tomoe, the most reliable out of the priestess warriors, received the following order: "Cross the west seas and participate in the Queen's Blade, a tournament being held in the Continent". With seriousness and sincerity, Tomoe promises to come up victorious. Rebellion Coming from the distant eastern land of Hinomoto to the Continent, the Warrior Priestess Tomoe participated in Queen’s Blade and spread the fearfulness of Hinomoto’s sword skills throughout the entire Continent. After awakening her ultimate skills in the tournament and returning to Hinomoto, Tomoe was acknowledged as the supreme warrior of Masakado Shrine and received the title of Sword-Saint Priestess from the High Priest. However, during her travels in the Continent, a "Blindness Curse" was cast on her by someone. Even so, Tomoe didn’t lose her burning heart and gentle smile. The day her eyes are opened again will probably be the day when the world will submit to Tomoe’s sword skills. Abilities Tomoe's sword skills and abilities are enough to match and rival that of Leina's. When she first began, she used the sword, Kushinawa. When Tomoe is in deep trouble, Kushinawa attains a purple aura, and seems to tap into an innate energy, greatly augmenting the effectiveness of the weapon. Tomoe also employs anti-demon equiment, using ofuda (paper talismans) that have the ability to explode on impact, and with enough gathered in a single area, can channel an destructive force. She also has an ability called "Helmet Cleaver" in which she brings Kushinawa above her head for a downward strike. Tomoe also has melee attacks, one of which is called "Warrior-priestess kick," which is an powerful upward kick that knocks enemies into the air backwards. Merchandise Hobbyjapan puchitto queens blade02.jpg Evolution toy tomoe01.jpg HIE1385971513.jpeg Mia-chan1265950499.jpg Kuroken9121280805708.jpeg Blitzy1248696387.jpg Trivia *She may have been named after Tomoe Gozen, the legendary female samurai known for her bravery and prowess during the Genpei War, who is said to have become a miko after the Battle of Awazu. *She is voice by Mamiko Noto (Japanese) and Michele Knotz (English). *Tomoe has a very chaste personality, and is often scandalized by the outfits worn by the other Queen's Blade participants. Category:Queen's Blade Heroes Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Honorable Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Fighter Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Damsels Category:Teenagers Category:Determinators Category:Amazons Category:Bond Protector Category:Loyal Category:Priests Category:Last of Kind